


Mil mares entre nosotros.

by aguasturbias



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Slash, español, misiones de guerra, mutantes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces tienes talento y ese talento te aleja de la gente que amas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mil mares entre nosotros.

**Author's Note:**

> No beteado, gente.

# Octubre, 2014

Kurt todavía recuerda esa mañana. La lista había estado colgada desde muy temprano en la puerta de la dirección. La ansiedad, los nervios ( _el temor_ ) sobrecogían a la academia, mientras corrían los rumores sobre quiénes eran los seleccionados.

Él no había tenido que esquivar el mar de gente en el pasadizo principal para enterarse. Se lo dijo Joseph, de su clase de Transmutación.

—Así que estás en el equipo de misión.

Rachel también había entrado, recuerda. Joseph le había dicho que de toda la división A, sólo ellos habían entrado. Recuerda su emoción inicial y cómo se había opacado cuando se enteró de que Blaine no lo había logrado. Y aún a pesar de ello, recuerda lo terriblemente feliz que estaba de haber ingresado al equipo y tener la posibilidad de defender a su nación. Qué ingenuo que era.

# Enero, 1992

A veces uno nace para algo; con talento, dones extraordinarios y  la opción de usarlos para los fines más altruistas. A veces uno nace talentoso y se muestra pronto, y nadie sabe qué hacer.

Burt Hummel lo supo cuando su hijo primogénito de seis meses materializó su mantita azul. La manta había estado en el piso de abajo, encima del sofá, y de repente se había aparecido al lado de Kurt.

Más de una década después, cuando Kurt decidió tomar la ruta de los fines altruistas y nobles, Burt ya sabía qué debía hacer. Le dio un folleto y su apoyo, y lo dejó ir en pos de sus sueños.

A veces tienes talento y ese talento te aleja de la gente que amas.

 

 

# Agosto, 2014     

Rachel le había informado hacía meses.

—Hay espacios libres en el equipo de misión. Cinco o seis.

Kurt olvidó regañarla, y no le echó en cara que no podía andar metiéndose en la mente de otros para enterarse de lo que sucedía; su yo de entonces había estado demasiado emocionado por la perspectiva de demostrar su valía, de enrolarse en el equipo.

—Van a seleccionar.

Recuerda que llenó los formularios de postulado con Blaine echado en su cama, llenando los suyos con el mismo cuidado, pero con mucho más detenimiento.

— ¿Y si nos seleccionan?

Kurt sonrió, y entonces debió haberlo pensado. Debió haber reflexionado el “y qué”; Blaine lo había hecho y su duda al estampar su firma al final del formulario tenía fundamento. Para ese entonces, Kurt tenía otras cosas en mente.

—Lucharemos.

# Septiembre, 2016.

**—** No tienes  que volver a campaña hasta dentro de un mes, Kurt.

—Ha habido un incidente— musitó Kurt, mientras doblaba su ropa cuidadosamente y la guardaba en unas maletas— me necesitan allá, Blaine, no puedo fallarle al equipo.

Blaine se desesperó, soltando un bufido lleno de exasperación contenida y frustración. Kurt acababa de regresar del campo hacía una semana. Entonces Rachel lo había llamado, algo sobre una misión que “diosmíokurt, es el sueño de todo nivel a”, y Kurt estaba nuevamente en campaña.  Blaine no tenía ningún problema con Rachel, pero su sed de gloria era contagiosa.

—Tienen otros agentes, Kurt. 

Kurt permaneció en silencio y el “ _ninguno tan bueno_ ” flotó en el aire.

Cuando la maleta estuvo hecha, y el taxi en la puerta, Kurt besó a Blaine en los labios y le sonrió con pena, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Volveré pronto.

Blaine asintió, y no le creyó. Hacía mucho que no volvía por completo.

# Febrero, 2000

Cuando Kurt era un niño, demasiado pequeño como para poder cambiar algo, sucedió el incidente contra la ley Karlheim. Un grupo de terroristas atacaron una instalación del gobierno  y mantuvieron de rehenes a veinte personas durante quince días, en protesta por las leyes de protección a los otros, como llamaban las personas comunes a aquellas con habilidades sobrenaturales. Fue un equipo de misión el que liberó a los rehenes y logró aprisionar a los terroristas.

Kurt no entendió en ese entonces por qué Burt no lo dejaba salir ni a la esquina, ni por qué tomó la decisión de mudarse de estado. Sólo años más tarde, cuando comprendió a cabalidad la seriedad del incidente,  comprendió su accionar. Y desde entonces, cuando supo lo que había pasado, quiso pertenecer a un equipo de misión.

Para proteger gente, se dijo, para vencer a los malos y salvar a los buenos.

 

 

# Diciembre, 2012.

Kurt recuerda cuando su padre se volvió a casar como si fuera ayer. Se casó con la madre de Finn, uno de los chicos de la división F que tenía súper velocidad. Se habían conocido durante una cena que la Academia daba a los padres de los alumnos más destacados de cada división, y aparentemente,  a espaldas de Kurt, habían comenzado a salir.

Fue Finn el que se lo contó, en una de las clases de preparación física, la única asignatura que compartían todas las divisiones;  y Kurt llamó inmediatamente a su padre para confirmarlo.

No se hubiese molestado. A los seis meses, Burt se casó con Donna en una ceremonia sencilla,  a la que asistieron algunos amigos y familia. Kurt invitó a Blaine y a Rachel, y Finn no invitó a nadie para poder bailar con Rachel, como le contaría días después a Kurt.

Y esa misma noche, después de pasar casi toda la fiesta bailando y riendo, Blaine le preguntó a Kurt si quería estar con él.

Kurt lo besó.

 

 

# Junio, 2015

Poco tiempo antes de la graduación, Blaine le había dicho que viajaría a Miami, a trabajar en la empresa de la familia de su madre. Lo había dicho con entusiasmo, porque era algo que conocía y que se le daba bien. Kurt había sonreído a medias, consciente de lo lejos que estarían y lo había besado con algo de tristeza. Ambos se habían prometido que lo suyo sobreviviría las distancias.

Aun así, cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto, Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza, restándole importancia a la presencia de la madre de Blaine y lo besó largamente, como si se fuese a la guerra.

—Te amo, —le recordó, y Blaine escondió su rostro en su cuello para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Y yo—musitó contra sus cabellos y Kurt rio débilmente antes de levantar su rostro y besar su frente y sus labios suavemente.

—Estaremos bien, lo prometo.

# Diciembre, 2015

—Hey, ¿regresarás a casa por Navidades?

Rachel estaba echada en la alfombra de la habitación que compartían en el Centro. Había estado charlando un rato con sus padres antes de preguntar y ahora lo miraba con atención.

—Sí— dijo Kurt, doblando su uniforme— ya tengo los pasajes y todo.

— ¿Y si hay una misión?

Kurt se giró a mirarla, extrañado. Rachel se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando,

—Yo iré sólo unos días.

Kurt sólo asintió; Blaine también iría a casa para navidades y hacía meses que no lo veía. Al menos Finn había decidido unirse a la brigada de defensa de la academia y viajaba frecuentemente, por lo que Rachel lo veía más.

—Yo me quedaré un tiempo.

 

 

# Abril, 2016

— ¿Vienes a Miami?

— Sí. Tenemos dos meses libres. Conseguiré un hotel y…

— Conmigo. Quédate conmigo.

— Blaine-

— Espera, sé que esto puede parecer precipitado, pero… múdate conmigo.

Y sí, era precipitado, pero no ilógico. Era un paso grande, definitivamente, pero ya eran casi cuatro años juntos. Se sentía más natural de lo que Kurt imaginaba que sería mudarse de casa.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt? Está bien si no quieres.

— No seas tonto, claro que quiero.

 Blaine había soltado un suspiro de alivio.

— Pero va a ser engorroso, que tengo mucha ropa, y ya sé que tienes tu apartamento, pero puede que sean varias cajas y no terminemos de desempacar todo en un día-

Y había sonreído como un tonto, porque no, no había nada que pudiese hacer que lamentase esto. Incluso cuando Kurt mencionó que viajaría mucho por las misiones, le restó importancia.

Quizás, sólo quizás, debió haber tomado en serio eso.

 

 

# Febrero, 2016

— Finn y yo terminamos.

Rachel llevaba horas encerrada en el baño y eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía a Kurt desde que este había preguntado qué pasaba, hace unos minutos.

Kurt se sentó frente a la puerta. Sabía perfectamente por qué Finn había terminado con Rachel; Burt había llamado la noche anterior y le había dicho que estaba preocupado por Finn. No había sido necesario pensar mucho para deducirlo.

— Me dijo que la distancia era demasiado. Y que no puede seguir con alguien que sólo piensa en la siguiente misión todo el tiempo.

La voz de Rachel estaba rota y cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos estaban rojos.

— Pero eso no es verdad, Kurt. Yo sólo quiero que todo vaya bien.

Kurt asintió, porque entendía a su amiga, pero también había entendido a su hermano. Sin saberlo, poco a poco, Rachel se había ido apartando de Finn, hiriéndolo en el proceso. Porque la misión era más importante.

— Lo sé, Rach, lo sé— musitó, y cuando Rachel se sentó a su lado y colocó su cabeza en su hombro, acarició sus cabellos, porque ahora más que nunca, Rach necesitaba apoyo.

— ¿Y por qué él no lo entiende?

— Es Finn, Rach. A lo mejor deberías decirle que la misión no es tan importante como él.

Rachel se quedó callada, porque a lo mejor no lo había pensado así. Kurt suspiró, y cerró los ojos, abrazándola con fuerza.

— ¿Ahora entiendes?

# Octubre, 2016

Los periodos de evaluación variaban de acuerdo  a la división. La división A era, por lo general, la última en efectuar sus pruebas, y eran totalmente distintas de al mayoría de divisiones. Rachel solía decir que era una precaución muy odiosa, pero esa era la razón por la que lo hacían.

En la división A estaban los que tenían poderes mentales, en su mayoría. Aquellos que manipulaban la mente, y aquellos que manipulaban la realidad circunstancial: los objetos y elementos naturales.

— Dominio Mental nos va a patear el trasero a todos.

— Maldición, ¿es práctico de nuevo?

— Sí, pero eso es todo lo que sé, que están bloqueándose todos muy bien.

Lo peor de Dominio Mental no era lo de cerrar la mente, no. Lo peor era mantener el foco a la hora de actuar, no perder el control. Lo cual era un desastre cuando estabas en acción con los simuladores, claro, porque uno tiene cierta tendencia a tratar de usar sus poderes al máximo y con todo lo que está alrededor cuando está amenazado.

Blaine siempre lo manejaba perfectamente. Aunque estuviese doblando un metal cuidadosamente, podía detener al mismo tiempo cien balas lanzadas hacia él sin mover una sola cosa más.

En momentos como este, en que hay siete francotiradores en lo alto del edificio al que deben entrar, Kurt desearía que Blaine fuese parte del equipo. Porque a lo mejor así entendería por qué se tiene que marchar por tanto tiempo y regresar sólo unas semanas.

Básicamente, desearía no tener que separarse nunca de Blaine.

Pero tiene un deber que cumplir.

# Enero, 2017

— Creo que deberíamos terminar.

Lo dice mientras cenan y su voz parece resignada. Kurt, que lleva media hora hablando sobre las condecoraciones que aún le faltan para ser nivel alfa, se detiene a media palabra, desconcertado. No lo entiende, están juntos, acaba de regresar hace tres días de su última misión y todo parecía estar bien.

— Blaine, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Blaine parece derrotado, y Kurt siente un escalofrío. Conoce esa mirada, es en serio. Blaine en verdad está terminando con él.  ¿Por qué?

— Sé que me advertiste que no estarías mucho tiempo acá, Kurt. Lo sé—  sonríe con tristeza y Kurt siente que la garganta se le atenaza— Pero no puedo. No puedo verte ir y esperar que vuelvas, y que nunca vuelvas completamente.

Kurt hace un gesto de incredulidad, porque entonces qué hace acá, sentado y hablando con él del trabajo, de las cosas que suceden en el mundo.

— Siempre vuelvo, Blaine.

Blaine suspira y niega con la cabeza, ya ha tomado su decisión, y Kurt lo sabe, pero si hay algo que pudiera decir para hacerlo cambiar de idea, algo que pudiera hacerle saber que él es todo lo que importa, lo diría. Pero Blaine parece haberse cansado de esperar.

—No, Kurt. No puedo quedarme y ver cómo tu vida gira alrededor de las misiones. Creí que podría, pero no puedo. Supongo que soy egoísta de esa manera.

Lo dice como si lo llevara pensando mucho tiempo y a Kurt lo golpea el recuerdo de años atrás, cuando Finn y Rachel terminaron.  Finn dijo que poco a poco Rachel lo había ido dejando fuera, que poco a poco la misión había ido tomando más importancia que su relación. Pero eso no es verdad ahora, no con ellos.

— Sabes que lo hago por la nación, para protegerte a ti y a miles de civiles.

Blaine desvía la mirada y no parece creerle. Kurt podría gritar y decirle que no haga esto, pero también tiene dignidad. Si Blaine ha decidido que quiere terminar con él, Kurt no va a rogarle.

— Te amo, pero no creo que debamos seguir juntos.

Kurt no va a rogarle.

— Si eso es lo que quieres… bien.

 — Kurt-

— Me marcho mañana a primera hora.

# Enero, 2016

— Te extraño.

Cuando está en campaña, son pocas las veces que Kurt llama a Blaine. Es peligroso, y Blaine lo entiende. Es como la guerra, y aunque por lo general Blaine agradece no haber sido seleccionado, hay días, como este, en que desea todo lo contrario.

— Kurt— dice, y han pasado dos semanas de la última vez que habló con él.  Casi cuatro meses desde la última vez que se vieron. — Llamaste.

Es obvio, pero Kurt no lo señala, sólo suspira y explica, y su voz es suficiente para recordarle a Blaine que estarán bien. Que la distancia no significa nada si se quieren tanto.

— Tenemos cuatro horas de escala. ¿Estás ocupado?

Es lunes por la mañana y dios sabrá en qué zona horaria estará Kurt, pero en Miami es horario de trabajo. Pero no importa.

— No, — miente, y sonríe en el auricular— Yo también te extraño. ¿Estás bien?

Kurt le cuenta lo que puede, los detalles no confidenciales, las bromas entre agentes, y las horas pasan. Blaine le cuenta cómo están todos, las noticias de casa y cómo le va. El tiempo nunca corre más rápido que cuando no quieres que se acabe.

— Me tengo que ir, Blaine, ¿cuídate, ya?— dice Kurt y su voz suena triste.

— Vuelve pronto.

— Lo haré. ¿Espérame?

Blaine podría llorar, porque probablemente pasen otras tres semanas antes de que vuelvan a hablar, pero sólo se permite toser un poco y sonreír.

— Siempre.

 

 


End file.
